Many data centers locate components (e.g. racks, servers, storage systems, bridges, routers, switches, gateways, hubs, protocol convertors, proxy devices, firewalls, network address translators, multiplexors, modems, or repeaters) along pre-defined and described aisle configurations with considerations toward service access, power distribution, interconnection, and cooling. Manual entry geographic location and/or naming schemes (e.g. maps) may be utilized to indicate device positions. The contents of a device or cabinet of devices may be further documented, again via manual entry.
The service requirement of a device within a particular cabinet may involve management functionality (e.g. either local or remote console) that may identify the required action and may ascertain the device location via consultation of the physical map. Unfortunately, as data centers consolidate functionality/improve efficiency/expand, these physical location mappings are often altered and, therefore, are subject to human error and may become outdated/inaccurate.